Kubix: Narodziny Kubixa
Prolog Dziennik Kubixa, czas 15:12 "Witam. Jestem Kubix. Jestem archeologiem i badaczem na Baku-Nui. Jest to schronienie dla..." Krrr. Jego rzeźbnik* złamał się. Już 5 raz w tygodniu. Kubix pomyślał: - Mam nadzieję że Teridax nas tu nie znajdzie. To ze strachu łamię rzeźbniki. Kubix zaczął pisać dalej: "Jesteśmy tylko małą 19-osobową grupką Matoran" Skrywamy się przed światem. Nie mamy siły do walki z Makutą. Kiedyś byliśmy pod władaniem jednego Makuty. Jednak..." Kubix przypomniał sobie że nie pisze swojej biografi: - Ech. Jesteśmy stworzeni by umierać. Już dawno powinniśmy zmierzyć się z Makuta. * - kamień którym Matoranie piszą na skałach. Rozdział 1 - Stworzony by działać Do namiotu Kubixa wszedł Milcoln. Milcoln to tutejszy zarządca wyspy. Jednak Kubix nie lubił go i z pogardą go zapytał: - Czego chcesz? - Czy dalej pracujesz nad tymi runami, mój Kubixie. - Runy. Runy? Ach tak, pracuję - skłamał Kubix zasłaniając dziennik. - No mam nadzieję. Chcę wiedzieć co oznaczają te znaki na skałach. Kubix pracował nad tajemniczymi runami. Jednak teraz pisał dziennik. Jeśli ktoś by go zobaczył byłby skończony. - Dobra. A teraz won. Runy odkrywa się w spokoju. Nagle na zewnątrz pojawiły się pioruny. I krzyki. Milcoln krzyknął: - Co to jest? Wyszli. I bardzo się zdziwili. Nad obozem latały legendarne Klakki. Jedak teraz atakowały. Na Klakkach latali wojownicy. Kubix rzucił się do wyjścia z rozkazem na ustach: - Kryć się!!! Jednak Klakki kierowały się tylko na Kubixa. Złapały go w szpony i wcisneły jad. Kubix zemdlał. 3 godziny później... - Gdzie ja jestem? - Kubix spostrzegł że był przykuty. W pomieszczeniu które wyglądało jak lochy. - Co ja tu do **** robię?!? - zawołał Kubix. Wołał bezradnie o pomoc. W końcu do lochów weszła Toa Wody. - Witaj Kubixie. Potrzebujemy...twojej pomocy. Rozdział 2 - Wyjęci spod prawa - Więc jesteśmy po to. - Herlyx po długiej rozmowie o Zakonie Mata-Nui oprowadziła Kubixa. Potem wytłumaczyła mu jego misję: - Musisz sprawdzić Nowe Lądy. Potem dostarczysz nam raport. Oto twoja drużyna. 8 Matoran wyszło. Kubix zapytał: - To Matoranie...Grawitacji. Tak...jak ja. - Wiem. Oprócz tego 2 z nich to Matoranie Plazmy i Duchów To żebyś nie czuł się obco. Kubix popatrzył na Herlyx jak na wariatkę: - Choćmy. Im szybciej to skończymy, tym szybciej wrócę do ojczyzny. - Na Baku-Nui nikt nie żyje. I nie wrócisz tam. Będziesz naszym archeologiem. - Co?!? Oszalałaś?!? - Niestety. Do roboty. Kubix popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy i powiedział: - Idziemy. Już. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ 9 Matoran szło przez dżunglę. Kubix zaczął gadać do audio-dziennika: - Raport. Tereny doskonałe do zamieszkania. Można rozpocząć ekspedycję surowców. - Ej, Kubix. Czemu gadasz do... - Enym, to audio-dziennik.- powiedziała jakaś Matoranka. - Dobra, dosyć. Trzeba... Na drużynę spadła bomba. Po chwili nikt oprócz Kubixa i Enyma nieżył. Enym i Kubix wstali. - Hej, Enym, patrz! Złote Kamienie. - Heh. Ciekawe do czego służą. - Patrz!!! To jest... =* Ołtarz Toa! * - Dwie postacie naraz mówią. Rozdział 3 - Suma wszystkich strachów - Nie wkładaj. Nie chcemy zostać Toa. - Jak to "my"? - Uwaga! Znowu bomba! - zawołał Kubix a wielka, gazowa kula spadła na Matoran którzy schowali się w krzewach. Nagle podszedł ktoś, kogo ostatniego się tu spodziewali. 2 Makuta podeszli do ciał nieżywych. - Wszyscy zdechli. - Nie wszyscy. Niuch. Dwie osoby przeżyły. - Powiadom szefa. Kubix nie chciał wiedzieć który z nich to szef. Makuta poszli a Enym i Kubix. A właściwie: Enym to Matoranin Duchów. - Dobra. Co z tymi kamieniami. - Ja nie... W tym momencie w ołtarz trafił piorun. Ołtarz Toa wypuścił niebiesko-srebną falę. Pół godziny później: - Ooooooooch. - Eeeeeech. - Mmmmm. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Nie wiem. Jeszcze nie otwarłem oczu. Buch!!!! Kubix obudził się. Popatrzył na siebie. Zdziwił się. - Hmm. Kto mi dał taką zbroję. O kilka rozmiarów﻿ za duża. Enym tez obudził się. Słyszał Kubixa i odpowiedział: - Kubix. To nie zbroje. My jesteśmy... = Toa! - Super!!! Ekstra! - Przecież nie chciałeś być Toa. - E tam. Kłamałem. W tym samym momencie podeszli Makuta. Kubix szybkim ruchem z Miotacza Zamor strzelił do nich. Strzałami usypiającymi. - Wow. Ale masz miotacz. - Dobra. Jeśli to baza Makuta to musi być tu hangar i pojazdy. - Ruszajmy. Toa co jakiś czas napotykali Makuta. Kubix rozwalał ich Mieczem Szczerej Prawdy. W końcu dotarli na plac. Enym odezwał się: - No niewiem Kubix. Tu jest pełno Makuta. - Pamiętasz co Helryx mówiła? Toa Duchów mogą być niewidzialni przez jakiś czas dzięki energii Duchów. - Nic nie słyszałem. - Bo podrywałeś jakąś Matorankę. - Dobra. Idę. Enym wszedł na dziedziniec. Uruchomił alarm a wszyscy Makuta uciekli. Enym stał się widzialny i powiedział: - Droga wolna. - Tam są pojazdy. - powiedział Toa Grawitacji. Wskazał na las. - To las. - To złudzenie holograficzne. Kubix przestrzelił hologram. Enym zobaczył że się mylił. Weszli na plac hangaru a Kubix wykopał Makuta z... PÓŁOBROTU :))). Weszli do pojazdu podobnego do sławnego(w czasach teraźniejszych, oczywiście) Jetraxa. Gdy silnik uruchomił się Enym spadł a pojazd ruszył się. Kubix zawołał(Enym!!!!) i starał się go podnieść Grawitacją. Jednak jeden z Makuta miał Maskę Unieruchomienia. Enym zawołał: - Nigdy ci tego niezapomnę, zdrajco! Nie wiedział że Kubix starał się go uratować ale jeśli by go złapali to koniec. Rozdział 4 - Kubix kontratakuje Toa Kubix leciał nad oceanem. Myślał głośno: - Jak ja teraz uwolnię Enyma? Jeden Toa nic tu nie wskóra. Nagle w głowie Kubixa "zapaliło się światło". Znał on wyspę Nuga-Nui. To wyspa kupców. Na pewno znajdzie się tam towarzysz i ekwipunek potrzebny by uratować biednego Toa Duchów. Jetraxopodobny pojazd wylądował na wyspie. Toa Grawiacji wyszedł z pojazdu i udał się do głównego miasta. Miasto było duże i mocno zaludnione. Szukał kowala lub inżyniera. Nagle zobaczył napis na drzwiach: "Duch Nynrah, inżynier przyszłości. Tanie ceny to podstawa." Kubix wszedł do środka. Zobaczył bardzo, mocno i straszniec okaleczonego Matoranina z różnymi sztucznymi częściami które były zamiast normalnych kończyn. Kubix zapytał: - Wow. Kto cię tak okaleczył? - Nie twoja sprawa. Witamy w warsztacie Jakora, najlepszego Ducha Nynrah. - Dobra. Zrób mi dwie zbroje. Jedna ma zmieniać się w zależności od sytuacji a druga ma wytrzymać wszystko. - powiedział Kubix i rzucił na biurko worek widgetów. - Dobrze, ale to będzie trwało tydzień. - A jak dołożę kasy? - Kubix rzucił dodatkowe dwa worki. - To trzy dni. - Dobra, jakoś poczekam. Kubix wyszedł z warsztatu i odszedł z miasta. Na obrzeżach rozłożył namiot który kupił w sklepie ekwipunku. Kupił też plecak i nowy silnik do swojego pojazdu. Zapadła noc. Do Kubixa podszedły trzy zakapturzone postacie. Kubix nie był głupi i wiedział że byli to Makuta. Szybkie trzy strzały obezwładniły Makuta a kolejne trzy odstrzeliły ich. Toa Grawitacji wiedział że jest tu niebezpiecznie. Wsiadł do odrzutowca i poleciał na Baku-Nui. 3 godziny później Kubix wylądował na Baku-Nui. Wiedział gdzie iść. Zabrał ze swojego namiotu spisy z tłumaczeniami runów i popatrzał na martwe ciała Matoran. Wiedział dlaczego nie żyli bo Klakki wciąż latały nad wulkanem. Jednak na Klakkach były znaki Makuta. Toa Grawitacji rozmyślając, poszedł do lasu. Pośród gałęzi była wielka góra a na niej(wielkości Toa) koło z runami. Kubix powiedział: - Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć co jest w środku. Teraz mam szansę. Kubix nacisnął na guzik Quanli a świątynia otwarła się. Kubix wpadł w szok. W świątyni było pełno broni, statków i urządzeń. Kubix powiedział: - To...to...baza. Na dodatek tajna. 3 dni później... Kubix wrócił na Nuga-Nui. Wrócił do Jakora i poprosił o zbroję. Matoranin powiedział: - Ta złota dla ciebie wytrzyma wszystko, a ta srebrna, nie wiem dla kogo, to Zbroja Adaptacyjna. Zmienia się w zależności od sytuacji. - Dobra. Idę. - A słuchaj? Co ty robisz? - Chcęuwolnić przyjaciela z niewoli. - Kto go trzyma? - Makuta. - Makuta? Te paskudy zrobiły mi to. - pokazał na siebie. Kubix mógł prowadzić rozmowę ale musiał odbić przyjaciela. Zapytał: - A..nie chcesz się zemścić na Makuta. - Jasne - To wsiadaj do pojazdu. Nagle do sklepu weszli jacyś czarni ludzie podobni do Makuta. Powiedzieli: - Jesteśmy Strażnicy. Z rozkazu Władcy Cieni przejmujemy tą wyspę. Kubix szybko znokautował Strażników. On i Jakor szybko uciekli do odrzutowca. Odlecieli. Po jakimś czasie wylądowali przy fortecy. Kule Zamor zneutralizowały kamery. - Dobra - powiedział Kubix - Jedziemy. Zaczekaj jednak w pojaździe. Kubix strzelił w mur a on zdematerializował się. Nad dziurą był napis 10. Zmieniał się on w 9, potem 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Mur wrócił do swej postaci. Podczas odliczania Kubix przedostał się. Szybko poruszał się więc Makuta nie widzieli Toa Grawitacji. W końcu trafił do fortecy. Likwidując Makuta, trafił do więzienia. Enym zawołał: - Kubix! Wiedziałem że wrócisz! - To dlaczego wyzwałeś mnie od zdrajców? - E tam. Kłamałem. Kubix popatrzał na niego ironicznie. Nagle kraty lochów otwarły się. Kubix ukrył się w cieniu. Do pomieszczenia weszli Gorast i Icarax. Gorast powiedziała: - Nudzi mi się torturowanie cię. Powiedz nam gdzie jest baza Zakonu? - Bo me ostrze... - dodał Icarax - Nudzi mi się słuchanie was - powiedział głos z cienia. Po tych słowach Kubix strzelił Kulami Zamor w Makuta. Kubix powiedział: - Na dwie minuty będą sparaliżowani. Dobra Enym, idziemy. - Nigdzie nie idziecie. - odezwał się ktoś, kto budzi strach. Przed nimi stał Teridax. Rozdział 5 - Cios w plecy Kubix, Enym i Jakor wisieli przykuci do ściany. Kubix z wyrzutami zapytał Enyma: - Jesteś prawie że duchem. Czemu stąd nie uciekniesz? - Po pierwsze: te kajdany zwalniają żywioły. Po drugie: one wysysają energię kinetyczną. I co ty na to? - No fajnie, ale jak stąd wyjdziemy? Do lochów weszli Makuta. Kubix palnął: - Nic nie wiemy! Nie mieliśmy czasu obliczyć położenia wyspy Zakonu! Nie mieliśmy czasu zorientować co się tu dzieje. Ta wariatka nas tu przysłała! - Wiemy. - Nic nie rozu...zaraz. Wiecie? - Tak. - Dwie zbroje Makuta otworzyły się. Wysuneły się z nich dwaj Toa. - Bogu dzięki, że jesteście. - dziękował Kubix gdy dwaj Toa uwalniali trójkę nieszczęśliwców z kajdanków. - Nie ma czasu na gadanie. - odpowiedział chłodno mu Toa Dzwięku. Po chwili jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Jestem Vox. To mój przyjaciel, Material, Toa Plazmy. Pięciu Toa i okaleczony Matoranin wydostali się z fortecy w mgnieniu oka. Strażnicy więzienia w końcu zorientowali się że w lochach brak życia. Tymczasem Toa byli już dalego. *** Kubix, Vox, Enym i Material wylądowali na Baku-Nui. Jakor został odstawiony do wioski Zakonu Maklic, gdyż jego wyspa(podobnie jak inne, pobliskie) została przejęta przez "Władcę Cieni". Czterech Toa debatowało co mieli zrobić dalej. Wszyscy oprócz Materiala położyli kartki z propozycjami dalszych ruchów na stół Matoran. Propozycja Kubixa: Założyć drużynę która obroni Matoran. Propozycja Voxa: Rozejść się. Propozycja Enyma: Nauczyć się swych mocy. Enym i Material odeszli na bok. Tymczasem Kubix i Vox milczeli. - Ach!!! - Kubix usłyszał jęki i wrzaski. - Vox, zostań tu. Ja sprawdzę. Kubix przyczaił się za skałą. Material torturował Enyma. Teraz Kubix zrozumiał. Jego zbroja, głos, maska, Material to jeden z Makuta lub zarażony Toa! - A teraz mój ostatni twór, i... - Toa Cienia padł na ziemię. Miał wbity sztylet w plecy. Za nim stał Kubix. Odezwał się: - Nie nawidzę cienia. Rozdział 6 - Wypadek - Dobra. Material to Makuta, Wyspy kontrolowane przez Władcę Cieni. Co jeszcze się dziś stanie?!? - Kubix był wsciekły. Nagle zobaczył że Enym uciekł. Był przepełniony Cieniem. - Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cholera, mogłem się nie wyrażać! Czyli zostaliśmy... - ...sami. Jednak ja muszę iść dalej. Ale masz. - Vox wręczył Kubixowi czerwony kamień. - To pamiątka. - Po tych słowach Vox zniknął. - Dobrze. Utworzę Drużynę! Drużynę która wyprze zło z całej planety! Utworzę...Toa Jedności! - Kubix przypomniał sobie że Baku-Nui to tajemna baza﻿. Nagle zobaczył wulkan. - Od niego zacznę. - Kubix wbiegł na wulkan. - Istne cudo. - nagle Kubix zemdlał. Został wrzucony do lawy. Jednak lawa wynurzyła Toa Grawitacji. Miał srebną, piękną zbroję, płonący energią miecz i Miotacz Zamor z celownikiem. Zakapturzona postać nie była ucieszona: - Miało być... inaczej. *** - Gdzie ja jestem? - W lochach. - Kto mówi? Tak tu ciemno. - Hmm. Jestem Idon. Toa Powietrza. - Co my tu robimy? - Jesteśmy pod władaniem jakiegoś Toa Grawitacji. Chyba zbuntował się i zdezertował czy cos... - Hmm. Dobrze wiedzieć. - A ty? Kim jesteś? - Jestem Kubix. Toa Grawitacji. Jako Matoranin skrywałem się przed światem, zostałem Toa. Myślałem że to chwalebne czy coś takiego...a już drugi raz ląduje w lochach. - Hmm. Dobrze wiedzieć. Rozdział 7 - Podróż - Idon! Jak ci się to udało? - pytał Kubix. Uciekali oni przed dzikim dezerterem który ich trzymał. - To siła powietrza. Kiedyś mnie poddano fuzji i mogę panować nad 1/3 grawitacji. _____________________________________________________________________________________________﻿ Drużyna Wyparcia była gotowa. Haragon, Kubix, Idon, Xquanta, Gardalon-Kal, Ignitos i ktoś kogo Kubix już znał. Jakor. Wszyscy byli jedną drużyną. Po niemal kilku letnich poszukiwaniach wreszcie. Toa Unitas byli gotowi. Jednak Kubixowi brakowało świata. Jedyne co znał to Baku-Nui. Kubix wziął więc swój ulubiony motor i uciekł. Na lodówce zostawił kartkę: "Wyjeżdzam. Opiekujcie się Gardalonem, ma nie równo pod sufitem. I moim pokojem!" - Hej! Co on k**a o mnie powiedział?!? Epilog Xquanta chodził po plaży. Nagle spostrzegł. W piasku był dziennik. Przeczytał go(patrz: Prolog). Zapytał się w myślach: - Kubix miał dziennik? Wiedział co z nim zrobi. W sekundę znalazł się w labolatorium. Zaczął go studiować. Pozdrawiam Kubix2000 18:31, lut 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Kubixa2000 Kategoria:Saga Kubix